We Will Be Brought Together
by BTRcreativewriter
Summary: Just another James story. Watching two people fall in love. Someone will bring them together. Read the story, it's better than the summary. : THIS STORY IS ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

~~Jasmine's POV~~

James and I have always been close. Like legit, really really close. We grew up together, became best friends, and we still are. We even live on the same street, he's just four houses down. In all honesty I never really thought of him other than a brother.

Anyway, I was on my way to his house to pick up Matthew, or Matt as I like to call him. Matt is my baby, he's seven months old, and he's adorable. I knocked on James' door. And a few moments later he answered. He was carrying a sleeping Matt. It was so cute how the two of them looked together.

"How was he?" I asked.

"Pretty good, we played, ate, and he fell asleep on me in the middle of watching Winnie the Pooh."

I smiled, of course Matt would be the one to fall asleep. James handed me Matt and went to get his diaper bag, and blanket. Since I usually leave James with Matt we thought it'd be easier if I just left a bag of toys over his house to avoid the hassle of bringing them back and forth. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with my baby, but whenever I need a babysitter, I can always count on James. And James doesn't mind, he likes babysitting Matt.

"Thanks for babysitting Matt." I said.

"Anytime." He smiled, I've always loved James' smile, it was perfect.

I left James' house and walked down the street towards my house. And as usual James watched me walk to my house just in case anything bad happened. He was a sweet, caring guy, always looking out for me.

I went inside my empty house. Yes empty. It was only me and Matt. My husband left me when Matt was born. So we're officially divorced. I was thankful for James though, helping me out whenever I needed it. He'd drive to the store if I ever needed something for Matt, or take Matt to the doctor's whenever I couldn't, and I really loved James for that. He was always there.

I set Matt down in his crib. He was still fast asleep. My poor babby must've been really tired. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

~~James' POV~~

After Jasmine left with Matt, I started picking up the toys we were playing with. That baby was the cutest little boy ever. jasmine must be greatful to have him. I don't have any kids, nor am I married. I king of think of Matt as a son. I know him pretty well, he doesn't cry around me as he probably would with a stranger. And I'm glad Jasmine lets me babysit him. I put all the toys in the bag, and sat down on the couch with my laptop. I started working on my book. Yes I was a writer. I almost had the whole book finished. I just needed a few more chapter. I've written at least five books, this one will be my sixth. And let me just say that being a writer is an amazing job, I get to use my imagination, and if the book is really good you get paid very very very well. Let me just say I get paid very very very well.

I looked to my right a noticed a stuffed animal. I picked it up and sure enough it was Matt's Winnie the Pooh. I had given it to Matt when he was born. I went to the hospital to visit the newborn baby and Jasmine. It was my welcome-to-the-world/ happy birthday gift. And ever since then, Matt and Winnie the Pooh have been inseparable. I got up and walked out of my house, and down the street. If Matt woke up and didn't see his Winnie the Pooh he'd start crying. So I went to Jasmine's house and knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hey James." she said sweetly. I rubbed the back of my neck, I was always a little shy around Jasmine, I don't know why though. We've known each other for a long time.

"Hey," I said, "I guess I forgot to give you Matt's Winnie the Pooh, I know he'd cry if he doesn't see it when he wakes up." I handed the stuffed animal to her.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"Wanna come in for a bit?"

"Sure." I stepped inside her house. I know we're best friends and all, but I haven't been in her house in ages. It's still the same. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Matt still sleeping?" I asked.

"Yup, he's a heavy sleeper."

I sat at the island in the middle of her kitchen.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

I realized when James came in, that we haven't hung out in a while. Like we used to. I gave him a can of pepsi.

"You know what we should do?" I asked him.

He took a sip of his soda, "what?" he asked.

"We should go to the park tomorrow, and just hang out like we used to."

He smiled, that means its a yes.

"Sure, I'd like that. I haven't hung out with you in forever. You'll bring Matt right?"

"Of course." He took another sip, I went to the cabinet and got out a bag of popcorn. I put the bag in the microwave and hit the popcorn button.

"So how's your book coming along?" I asked.

He smiled, "great! book number six is almost done."

"What's this one about?"

"It's about these kids that go through some weird stuff, theres action, mystery, and some romance."

"What kind of weird stuff?"

"They keep waking up in different places, likat at the end of each day when they fall asleep the next day they're in someplace new."

The microwave beeped, I got the popcorn out and got a bowl. I dumped the popcorn in the bowl and brought it to the island.

"You're book sounds interesting, tell me more."

He pretended to zip up his lips and throw away the key.

"Why can't you tell me?"

He unzipped his lips, "You gotta buy it."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll buy it, just like I bought the other five books of yours."

He finished his pepsi. "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

We went into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I searched pay-per-view for a good movie.

"What movie sounds good?" I asked.

"How about we watch a comedy? I like a good laugh." He said. I searched until I found a good comedy. "The Hangover?" I asked.

"That's what I'm talking about." James smiled his millionaire smile. I clicked the 'watch' button.

~~James' POV~~

I was laughing really hard since the beginning of this movie. It really had me going, Jasmine was laughing really hard too. About half way through the movie we heard a cry from upstairs.

"We must've woken Matt up." Jasmine said.

"Whoops."

"I'll go get him." She said and took off upstairs. I paused the movie, while she came back down with Matt who was still crying.

"What is it Matt? You hungry? Do you need a diaper change?" Matt just kept on crying.

"Look who's in the living room Matt." Jasmine said.

When Matt saw me, he stopped crying. He was happy to see me. Matt smiled. Jasmine handed Matt to me. "He must really like you James."

"What can I say? I'm likable." I snuggled Matt, he seems to like it when I do that.

"I'll go get him a bottle." Jasmine said and went in the kitchen. Matt looked up at me smiling a toothless smile. He was so ADORABLE, I can't stress that enough. I kissed his forehead, he giggled. His curly brown hair made him even cuter!

"I wish you were my son."I said to Matt. He crawled on me and snuggled into my chest, I guess he was still tired. Jasmine came back with his bottle. "Aw you guys look adorable!" She cooed. She handed me the bottle and I gave it to Matt who greatly accepted it. Jasmine joined me on the couch once more, and we watched the rest of The Hangover while Matt fell asleep in my arms.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

By the time the movie was over, Matt and James were both asleep. It was fine with me if James spent the night. We've had sleepovers before, that was until we became teenagers, then my mom though we would do 'other stuff'. But we never thought of each other in 'that' way, we were best friends and still are. I carefully took Matt out of James' muscular arms. Wow, I never noticed his muscles before, they're very fine and toned. Damn. I brought Matt upstairs and put him in his crib, then I got an extra blanket from the closet and went downstairs. Apparently James had made himself comfortable on the couch already. He was laying down with his head on a pillow. I put the blanket over him, and made sure his whole body was covered. Then I just looked at him, he looked really, how do I say this?...Peaceful? Ah, who am I kidding, he looked so CUTE just sleeping there. I brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight James."

**Like this story? Want me to continue writing it? :) REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

~~James' POV~~

I woke up ina stramge place. It wasn't my california king size bed thats for sure. I was on a couch, but it wasn't my couch. I sat up and looked around, the place looked really familiar. Then I heard a radio playing softly in the background. I turned my head towards the kitchen and saw Jasmine. Then it hit me, I spent the night at Jasmine's place. I guess she was okay with that, I mean the blanket wasn't on me when I fell asleep. I looked at Jasmine, she was making breakfast. It smelled good! Then I really looked at Jasmine, she was wearing a white tank top and some shorts and her hair was up in a ponytail. Wow, she looked very pretty. How come I never noticed how pretty she is? I got up and stretched, then made my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said. Jasmine turned around, "Good morning sleepy head." she smiled. And that smile of hers...is amazing.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Bathroom closet upstairs."

"Thanks." I said and went upstairs.

I searched the bathroom closet and found an extra toothbrush. I brushed my teeth, and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a terrible bed head! I quickly rana comb through my hair. As I was walking out the bathroom, I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him, he was standing up in his crib. He smiled when he saw me. Matt babbled, I went into Jasmine's room and picked Matt up. He giggled. I brought him downstairs.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

I love making eggs and bacon for breakfast. Its one of the best breakfast foods ever. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Look who woke up." James said.

I turned around and saw him holding Matt. Matt was looking happier than ever, maybe thats what Matt needed, a dad. I kissed Matt's forehead, and handed James a bottle.

"You can put him in his high chair if you want." I told him.

"Its okay, I like holding him." He smiled and looked at Matt, who smiled bacl. James sat down and gave Matt his bottle.

"Well I hope you're hungry, cause I made bacon and eggs."

"I just got hungrier." James said. I got out two plates and put the food on them, and brought them to the table.

"You want milk or orange juice?" I asked.

"Orange juice, I need some vitamin C."

I got out the ornage juice and poured James a glass. And I got one for myself.

"Thanks for the breakfast." He said, I could've sworn I saw some blushing. Why would James blush? We've known each other for years, it was kinda cute though.

~~James' POV~~

After breakfast, Matt was in his play pen while I was talking to Jasmine.

"We're still going to the park, right?" I asked, leaning against the counter. Jasmine put some dishes in the sink, "Of course." She smiled.

And for a moment there seemed to be a connection when we looked at each other in the eyes.

"I should...probably go home and change." I said.

"Okay, you do that and I'll get Matt and myself ready."

I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I used to give her kisses on the cheek all the time, then I stopped because she was always with her husband. Now, its just me and her like old times. I saw her blush. Why was she blushing? She's never blushed when I gave her a kiss on the cheek, but I will admit though it made her look pretty damn cute.

"I'll see you around twelve. Bye." I said as I left the kitchen.

"Bye." She called out after me. I stopped by th eplay pen and,picked Matt up. I kissed his little cheek.

"See you later buddy." I smiled, while Matt giggled. I put him back down and left.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

I stood in the kitchen. I touched my cheek where he had kissed it. He's kissed my cheek thousands of times before, but this time...it felt different. I couldn't help but smile. We'd be at the park in a couple hours so I should start getting ready. I decided to give Matt a bath first, I picked him up out of his play pen and brought him upstairs.

Matt can't stand or walk but he can sit up by himself. Which is a good thing. I filled the bathtub with warm water and put some bubble bath in it. Matt enjoyed baths, especially cause he likes to splash the water. I set him in the tub, and got his baby shampoo. He had bath toys as well, his favorite was the rubber ducky. As I was shampooing his hair, he was splashing water everywhere. His laugh was adorable. Then he got serious and looked up at me.

"Dada?" He siad. He had just said his first word! This was exciting!

"Good job Matty, but I'm mama. Can you say mama?"

"Dada." He said and smiled.

"Mama."

"Dada." I tilted his head back and poured water over his head. I understood where Matt was coming from, the 'm' sound is a lot harder to make than the 'd' sound. But the thing is, I never mentioned the word daddy, or dada around him. Mostly because he didn't have one. I wonder if James taught him something while he babysat him. I'd have to ask about it.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Jasmine's POV~~

Matt's bath finished, and I took him out. I put on a new diaper, a blue onesie, and some gray shorts. Usually after baths, Matt likes to take a nap so this was the perfect opportunity for me to get ready.

~~James' POV~~

I wanted to look nice when I went with Jasmine and Matt to the park. So i had a difficult time picking out what to wear. I'm pretty sure it was going to be warm outside si I'll definitely wear shorts, and maybe a polo shirt.

Wait...Why am I stressing out over what to wear? It's Jasmine for crying out loud! It doesn't matter what I wear as long as I'm there with her. But I still wanted to look good.

I ended up wearing some dark shorts, a white beater and a plaid button up over the beater. I looked pretty good. I still had about an hour, before I head over there. SO i decided to watch some tv to pass the time.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

Matt was still sleeping when I got out the shower. Which was a good thing. I put on my clothes, I decided to wear some black capris, and a green shirt. Something simple, but still looks good. It was almost twelve.

I fixed Matt's diaper bag, and got his stroller out. This was gonna be a good day, I could just feel it.

At twelve I heard the doorbell ring. I answered it and saw James, looking good as ever.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, Matt's sleeping though."

"Thats okay."

I went upstairs and tried not to wake Matt as I took him out his crib. Once downstairs I put him in his stroller and we headed outside.

The park wasn't that far away, so we walked there. The sun was shinning, and it was a really nice day.

~~James' POV~~

I walked beside Jasmine. I had this urge to hold her hand, but I kept telling myself no. I had brought my frisbee, back in high school we were both on the ultimate frisbee team. So, I wanted to see if we both still had the moves.

A couple of people stopped us on the way, and commented on Matt. Saying how cute he was, and how he looked so adorable. Then there was this one lady, that stopped us.

"Aw, how cute. What's his name?" she asked.

"Matt." Jasmine and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well he is just adorable, and he looks a lot like his dad." She said and looked at me. I gave a small smile, was she assuming I was Matt's dad? The lady left, I turned to Jasmine.

"Did you just hear what I heard?"

"Yeah." She said, "weird."

"I look nothing like Matt, and Matt looks nothing like me, so why would she say that?"

Jasmine shrugged, "i don't know. Maybe.. it was because you were with me. She probably assumed you were the dad."

I looked at Matt, he had woken up. He smiled at me, "Dada!"

"Hey buddy."

~~Jasmine's POV~~

Matt called James dada. He must've taught Matt the word.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you teach Matt the word dada?"

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "No...why would you say that?"

"Because I never even mentioned the word to him, and all of a sudden he starts calling you dada."

"I...might have mentioned the word to him, once or twice." He looked at me shyly, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I told your son to call me dada." he said. We kept walking.

"I'm not mad, actually I think it's kinda cute."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because you kinda are Matt's dad, in a way."

"So it's cool if Matt calls me dad?"

"Of course."

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

~~James' POV~~

We reached the park, and sat down at one of the picnic tables. I was bouncing Matt in my lap while Jasmine was getting out some baby food.

"Remember back in high school when we were on the ultimate frisbee team?" I asked.

Jasmine looked up, "Yeah, how could I forget? We were the MVP's of our team."

" Yeah, well, anyway, I brought a frisbee."

She smiled.

"Do you think you still got the moves?" I asked her.

"Oh, I know I still got the moves."

"A little cocky I see. Well we'll have to see who's better when we play."

"Diamond, you're going down." she sneered.

"You're going down first Davidson." We both gave our competitive stares at each other. Matt just looked at me and then at Jasmine.

"Oooo." he said. I guess he could tell the competitive-ness between us.

Then Jasmine handed me Matt's food. I opened the banana yogurt-pudding thing, and gave some to Matt. He clapped his hands, banana was his favorite flavor.

~~Jasmine's POV~~

While James fed Matt, I looked at the playground. Little kids were running around and playing and having fun. There were some parents chasing after their kids. I hope I don't have to chase Matt around when he starts walking. Then there was this boy that was pushing his little sister on the swing. I found that adorable. I started to wonder that if I ever have another kid, if Matt would do the same for them.

"Aaah!" Matt said. I looked at him.

"What does he want?" I asked James.

"I don't know."

"Aaah!" Matt said again, he was tugging on James' pants.

"what is it buddy?" James asked.

Then Matt tried to climb off of James' lap, and nearly fell. Thank goodness James caught him before he did.

"Aaah!" Matt started squirming around in James' grip.

"Can I get some help?" He asked.

I went around the table and took the yogurt out of James' other hand. He then got a better hold of Matt. But Matt wouldn't stop squirming.

"What's wrong Matt?"

He started to whine, and pretty soon the water works started to fall.

"Why is he crying?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just feeding him and all of a sudden he starts screaming."

I took Matt away from James, and tried to calm him down.

"Shh. Matt, calm down."

But Matt wouldn't calm down, I gave him back to James. But Matt wanted to get off of James' lap. I set Matt down in the sand. He stopped crying, and started crawling towards the baby swings.

"So that's what he wanted." I said.

"He just wanted to go on the swings? Thank goodness I thought he was starting to hate me."

"Matt would never hate you." I assured James.

"Okay, but you better get Matt before some kid runs over him."

~~James' POV~~

Jasmine went after Matt and I put away the banana yogurt. I brought the stroller over to the swings. Jasmine put Matt in a swing, and started pushing him.

Matt smiled, and pretty soon he started laughing. This was one of the most adorable sights I've ever seen.

"Oh my gosh this is too cute!" Jasmine said. She got out her camera from the diaper bag, and took a video of Matt. I got out my phone and took some pictures.

A WHILE LATER...

Matt was done for the day, he was sleeping once again in his stroller. Jasmine and I were in an open field, getting ready to play some ultimate frisbee. I was making sure I remembered how to hold a frisbee and how to throw it. Cause honestly, It's been forever since I last played. I remembered when our team won the championships. That was one of my favorite days. The team held Jasmine and I on their shoulders, while me and Jasmine held the trophy. The coach took a picture of it and put it in the hall of fame at school. I wonder if it's still there, I bet it is.

"you ready Diamond?" Jasmine asked.

"Bring it."

We then started a game of ultimate frisbee, then I remembered how much fun it was to play again.

By the end of the game, I was disappointed. Jasmine had beat me.

I sat on the ground and pulled on some grass. Jasmine came up to me with arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

"Go on say what you gotta say."

"You told me to bring it and...I brought it, cause you're a loser!" She happy danced and I just laughed at her dance. She may be good at ultimate frisbee but she's a terrible dancer, I learned that in high school.

"Well you only won because, you obviously still remember everything coach taught us."

"Or cause someone is not as athletic as they used to be."

"Are you calling me fat?" i asked.

"You might've packed some pounds since high school."

She was calling me fat. I still weigh the same since high school, okay maybe a little more, but I work out. I got up and gave her noogie.

"James stop you're ruining my hair!" Jasmine laughed.

"It was already messed up." I joked. I stopped giving her a noogie, and we both sat on the ground. We just sat there, and smiled at each other.

"This is just like old times." She said.

"Yeah."

"We should do this more often."

"Agreed."

Then my stomach growled, "I haven't eaten lunch yet, I'm starving."

"Me too."

I looked at Jasmine, and she looked at me.

"Subway?" I asked.

"That's exaclty what I was thinking."

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
